


Saint Lucifer

by Arlome



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, F/M, Fanart, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlome/pseuds/Arlome
Summary: For the Lucifer Bingo prompts, "against all odds".





	Saint Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

> The bloody "insert image" doesn't work...so, have the link instead:(

[Saint Lucifer](http://arlome.tumblr.com/post/182031583530/saint-lucifer-for-the-lucifer-bingo)

 


End file.
